prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2018
This is a list of various things that took place in 2018. Significant events January *15 - Goldberg is announced as being inducted into the 2018 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *22 - WWE Monday Night RAW celebrates its 25th anniversary as a weekly series and WWE's flagship show with a live broadcast—called "''WWE Raw'' 25 Years"—at two venues: the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York, and the Manhattan Center in Manhattan, New York. *29 - Dudley Boyz is announced as being inducted into the 2018 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. February *12 - Ivory is announced as being inducted into the 2018 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *19 - Jeff Jarrett is announced as being inducted into the 2018 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. March *5 - Hillbilly Jim is announced as being inducted into the 2018 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *8 - Abbey Laith is released from WWE NXT. *14 - The WWE renames the Fabulous Moolah Memorial Women's Battle Royal, to take place at WrestleMania 34, to the WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal after allegations surface about Moolah's past, including her monopolization of women's wrestling in North America (prior to the late 1980s), taking other wrestler's pay, sexual exploitation of women she was training and mentoring, her legitimacy in training female wrestlers and her own wrestling style. After a Change.org petition quickly gathered 10,000 signatures demanding the change and a statement from snack food giant Snickers (primary sponsor of WrestleMania 34) strongly condemning the WWE's decision to honor Moolah in light of the allegations, the WWE agreed to remove Moolah from the match name. *19 - Mark Henry is announced as being inducted into the 2018 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *20 - UK National promotion 5 Star Wrestling was disbanded, cancelling a national TV contract. April *4 - Former WWE personality Johnny Valiant is killed when he is struck by a passing vehicle as he was crossing a road in Ross Township (a suburb of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania). Police treated the incident as an accident. *10 - The documentary André the Giant, a biography on the life of said wrestler, premieres on the HBO cable network. The movie, produced by Janine Marmot and Bill Simmons, focuses on André's life with gigantism, his professional wrestling career and forays into mainstream entertainment, and also includes interviews with those who worked with André in wrestling, along with media and entertainment personalities, and family members. *17 - Smackdown General Manager Paige confirms team Absolution is officially disbanded. This was due to Paige's retirement from in-ring competition as well as teammates Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville both being drafted to Raw after the 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-up. June *12 - Ring of Honor announces plans for a supercard, featuring talent from ROH and New Japan Pro Wrestling, to take place at Madison Square Garden at some point in 2019. The event is nearly scrapped one week later due to attempted interference by WWE to block ROH from getting into MSG, which WWE has long considered its home arena and with which it had an exclusivity agreement which barred other wrestling promotions from holding events at MSG, but after further negotiations between all involved parties, the way is cleared for ROH to hold its MSG supershow July *12 - The Ring of Honor/New Japan Madison Square Garden supershow, dubbed the ROH-NJPW G1 Supercard 2019, is officially announced to take place on April 6, 2019 during WrestleMania weekend. This marks the first time since November 14, 1960 that a wrestling show not presented by a McMahon-owned promotion will be held at MSG *23 - WWE Evolution, the first-ever pay-per-view event comprised entirely of women's matches, is announced on that evening's Monday Night Raw. The event is scheduled for October 28 at the Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, New York. * - World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) hires Jake Atlas as an ambassador. First assigns him to work in their "Be A Star" program in Boston, Massachusetts. August *10 - Tickets for the G1 Supercard sell out within ten minutes of going on sale to the public October *Cheng Yuxiang is released from the WWE after a year training in NXT. *28 - WWE holds its first all-women pay-per-view Evolution. November *6 - WWE announces its acquisition of the World Wrestling Council's video library for WWE Libraries December * - WWE offers recent employee Jake Atlas a wrestling tryout. Births February *15 - Dakai Liam Green (son of Lio Rush) Deaths January *2 - Emily Dole (60) *25 - Sahori (41) April *4 - Johnny Valiant (71) *18 - Bruno Sammartino (82) *18 - Paul Jones (75) *21 - Verne Troyer (49) May *1 - Universo 2000 (55) *8 - Big Bully Busick (63) June *1 - Chuck Williams (52) *18 - Big Van Vader (63) *29 - Matt Cappotelli (38) July *14 - Masanori Saito (76) *18 - Virgil Flynn *19 - Rayo de Jalisco, Sr. (85) *29 - Brickhouse Brown (57) *29 - Nikolai Volkoff (70) *29 - Brian Lawler (46) August *13 - Jim Neidhart (63) *14 - Doc Dean (48) *16 - Aretha Franklin (76) *21 - Villano III (66) *24 - Robin Leach (76) *30 - Lin Byron (36) September *6 - Burt Reynolds (82) October *13 - Don Leo Jonathan (87) November *6 - José Lothario (83) December *5 - Dynamite Kid (60) *6 - Larry Hennig (82) Debuts and Returns January *28 - Ronda Rousey made her debut at the 2018 WWE Royal Rumble. April *9 - Ember Moon, Akam, Rezar (The Authors of Pain), & No Way Jose made their WWE debuts on Monday Night Raw *9 - Bobby Lashley returns to WWE Monday Night Raw *10 - Billie Kay & Peyton Royce made their WWE main roster debut on SmackDown Live *16 - Drew McIntyre made his return on WWE Monday Night Raw *17 - Andrade Almas, Alexander Wolfe, Eric Young, Killian Dain, & Zelina Vega made their WWE main roster debut on SmackDown Live August *11 - Mohamed Abdelfattah made his in-ring debut in WWE NXT as Mohamed Fahim. *25 - Luke Menzies made his WWE debut in NXT. September *21 - Stacey Ervin Jr. made his in-ring debut in WWE NXT. October *16 - Rey Mysterio returns to WWE full-time on SmackDown Live Events Pay-Per-View Events January *4 - Wrestle Kingdom 12 *5 - NJPW New Year Dash !! 2018 *27 - NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia *28 - Royal Rumble February *25 - Elimination Chamber March *3 - ROH Manhattan Mayhem *9 - ROH 16th Anniversary Show *11 - Fastlane April *1 - NJPW Sakura Genesis *7 - ROH Supercard Of Honor XII *7 - NXT TakeOver: New Orleans *8 - WrestleMania 34 *22 - Impact Wrestling Redemption *27 - WWE Greatest Royal Rumble May *6 - Backlash *12 - ROH/NJPW War of the Worlds Tour June *9 - NJPW Dominion 6.9 *17 - Money in the Bank *29 - ROH Best In The World July *7 - NJPW G1 Special In San Francisco *15 - Extreme Rules *22 - Slammiversary XVI August *19 - SummerSlam September *1 - ALL IN *16 - Hell in a Cell *28 - ROH Death Before Dishonor XVI October *6 - Super Show-Down *13 - Glory By Honor XVI *14 - Bound for Glory XIV *28 - Evolution November *2 - WWE Crown Jewel *3 - NJPW Power Struggle *17 - NXT TakeOver: WarGames II *18 - Survivor Series December *14 - ROH Final Battle *16 - TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs Retirements April *9 - Paige July * 24 - Alex Shelley August * 14 - Enzo Amore September * 29 - Doug Williams Title changes ; ; January *4 - The Young Bucks (Nick Jackson & Matt Jackson) defeated Roppongi 3K (Sho Tanaka & Yoh) © (w/ Ricky Romero) to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 12 *4 - CHAOS (Tomohiro Ishii, Toru Yano & Beretta) defeated Bullet Club (Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa) ©, Suzuki-gun (Taichi, Takashi Iizuka & Zack Sabre Jr.) (w/ El Desperado, Yoshinobu Kanemaru & Taka Michinoku), Michael Elgin & War Machine (Hanson & Raymond Rowe) & Taguchi Japan (Ryusuke Taguchi, Togi Makabe & Juice Robinson) in a Gauntlet match to win the NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 12 *4 - Los Ingobernables de Japón (Evil & Sanada) defeated Killer Elite Squad (Davey Boy Smith Jr. & Lance Archer) © to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 12 *4 - Hirooki Goto defeated Minoru Suzuki © to win the NEVER Openweight Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 12 *4 - Will Ospreay defeated Marty Scurll ©, Kushida, Hiromu Takahashi in a Four-Way match to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 12 *10 - Austin Aries defeated Eli Drake © to win the Impact World Championship *12 - Allie defeated Laurel Van Ness © to win the Impact Knockouts Championship *12 - Matt Sydal defeated Taiji Ishimori © to win the Impact X Division Championship *14 - Austin Aries © World defeated Matt Sydal © Grand to win the Impact Grand Championship *16 - Bobby Roode defeated Jinder Mahal (w/ Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) to win the vacant WWE United States Championship on Smackdown *22 - The Miz (w/ Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel) defeated Roman Reigns © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship on RAW *28 - The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus) defeated Jason Jordan & Seth Rollins © to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship at Royal Rumble February *10 - Kenny King defeated Silas Young © to win the ROH World Television Championship March *11 - Randy Orton defeated Bobby Roode © to win the WWE United States Championship at Fastlane April *7 - Adam Cole defeated EC3, Killian Dain, Lars Sullivan, Ricochet & Velveteen Dream in a Ladder match to win the inaugural NXT North American Championship at NXT TakeOver: New Orleans *7 - Shayna Baszler defeated Ember Moon © by submission to win the NXT Women's Championship at NXT TakeOver: New Orleans *7 - Aleister Black defeated Andrade "Cien" Almas © (w/ Zelina Vega) to win the NXT Championship at NXT TakeOver: New Orleans *7 - Sumie Sakai defeated Kelly Klein in a Tournament final to become the first ROH Women of Honor Champion *7 - Silas Young defeated Kenny King © to win the ROH World Television Championship *8 - Cedric Alexander defeated Mustafa Ali in a Tournament final match to win the vacant WWE Cruiserweight Championship at WrestleMania 34 *8 - Seth Rollins defeated The Miz © & Finn Bálor in a Triple Threat match to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania 34 *8 - Jinder Mahal (w/ Sunil Singh) defeated Randy Orton ©, Rusev (w/ Aiden English) & Bobby Roode in a Fatal 4-Way Match to win the WWE United States Championship at WrestleMania 34 *8 - The Bludgeon Brothers (Harper & Rowan) defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) © & The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) in a Triple Threat Tag Team match to win the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania 34 *8 - Nia Jax defeated Alexa Bliss © (w/ Mickie James) to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship at WrestleMania 34 *8 - Braun Strowman & Nicholas defeated The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus) © to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania 34 *10 - Carmella defeated Charlotte Flair © to win the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship on Smackdown *16 - Jeff Hardy defeated Jinder Mahal © (w/ Sunil Singh) to win the WWE United States Championship on RAW *22 - Eli Drake & Scott Steiner defeated The Latin American Xchange (Santana & Ortiz) © to win the Impact World Tag Team Championship at Impact Wrestling Redemption *22 - Pentagón Dark defeated Austin Aries © & Rey Fenix in a Triple threat match to win the Impact World Championship at Impact Wrestling Redemption *24 - Austin Aries defeated Pentagón Dark © to win the Impact World Championship on tape delay. The episode aired on May 24, 2018 episode of Impact. *24 - Su Yung defeated Allie © to win the Impact Knockouts Championship *27 - “Woken” Matt Hardy & Bray Wyatt defeated The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus) to win the vacated WWE Raw Tag Team Championship match June *9 - Kenny Omega defeated Kazuchika Okada © 2:1 in a No Time Limit Best Two Out Of Three Falls match to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship *9 - Chris Jericho defeated Tetsuya Naitō © to win the IWGP Intercontinental Championship *16 - Punishment Martinez defeated Silas Young © to win the ROH World Television Championship *17 - Alexa Bliss defeated Nia Jax © to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship by cashing in her briefcase at Money in the Bank *30 - Jay Lethal defeated Dalton Castle © and Cody and Matt Taven to win the ROH World Championship July *15 - The B-Team (Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel) defeated The Deleters Of Worlds (Matt Hardy & Bray Wyatt) © to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship at Extreme Rules *15 - Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Jeff Hardy © to win the WWE United States Championship at Extreme Rules August *12 - Tessa Blanchard defeated Su Yung © & Allie in a Triple threat match to win the Impact Knockouts Championship *18 - Ricochet defeated Adam Cole © to win the NXT North American Championship at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn IV *18 - Kairi Sane defeated Shayna Baszler © to win the NXT Women's Championship at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn IV *19 - Seth Rollins defeated Dolph Ziggler © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship at SummerSlam *19 - Charlotte Flair defeated Carmella © & Becky Lynch in a Triple Threat match to win the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship at SummerSlam *19 - Ronda Rousey defeated Alexa Bliss © to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship at SummerSlam *19 - Roman Reigns defeated Brock Lesnar © to win the WWE Universal Championship at SummerSlam *21 - The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated The Bludgeon Brothers (Rowan & Harper) © in a No Disqualification Match to win the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship on Smackdown *26 - Rhea Ripley defeated Toni Storm to become the first WWE United Kingdom Women's Champion September *1 - Cody (w/ Brandi Rhodes) defeated Nick Aldis © to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at ALL IN *3 - The Show (Drew McIntyre & Dolph Ziggler) defeated The B-Team (Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel) © to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship on RAW *16 - Becky Lynch defeated Charlotte Flair © to win the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship at Hell in a Cell *17 - Taichi defeated Hirooki Goto © to win the NEVER Openweight Championship at NJPW Destruction in Beppu *29 - Jeff Cobb defeated Punishment Martinez © to win the ROH World Television Championship October *2 - Buddy Murphy defeated Cedric Alexander © to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at Super Show-Down *14 - Johnny Impact defeated Austin Aries © to win the Impact World Championship *14 - SoCal Uncensored (Frankie Kazarian & Scorpio Sky) defeated The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe) © to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship *16 - The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus) defeated The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) (w/ Kofi Kingston) © to win the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship on Smackdown *21 - Nick Aldis 2 (w/ Kamilla Kaine) defeated Cody © 1 (w/ Brandi Rhodes) in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls match to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at NWA 70th Anniversary Show *28 - Shayna Baszler defeated Kairi Sane © to win the NXT Women's Championship at Evolution November *2 - Brock Lesnar defeated Braun Strowman to win the vacant WWE Universal Championship at Crown Jewel *5 - The Authors of Pain (Akam & Rezar) defeated Seth Rollins © in a Handicap match to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship on RAW *13 - Daniel Bryan defeated AJ Styles © to win the WWE Championship on Smackdown December *10 - Bobby Roode & Chad Gable defeated The Authors of Pain (Akam & Rezar) © & Drake Maverick in a 3-on-2 Handicap match to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship on RAW *14 - Kelly Klein defeated Madison Rayne and Karen Q and Sumie Sakai © in a Four Corners Survival match to win the ROH Women of Honor Championship *14 - The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) defeated The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) and SoCal Uncensored (Frankie Kazarian & Scorpio Sky) © in a triple threat Ladder War match to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship *16 - Dean Ambrose defeated Seth Rollins © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship at TLC *16 - Asuka defeated Becky Lynch © and Charlotte Flair in a Triple threat Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match to win the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship at TLC References Category:Wrestling Years